DeiSaso
by UchihaHaruka85
Summary: Luego de un cumpleaños, Sassori y Deidara van de misión, ¿pero que pasará en esta misión? Para descubrirlo, entren. Si alguien tiene un nombre de título, me ayudaría mucho
1. El cumpleaños de Kisame y Konan

**DeiSaso**

**Aquí con esta historia, espero les guste. Soy nueva en FF, pero les aseguro que las historias son buenas**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bueno, ahora a la historia  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 1**

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KISAME Y KONAN**

**Mientras Kisame se había ido a una misión en solitario, Itachi estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, se podría decir que odas o poemas de Pablo Neruda, también libros de terror y otros más. Una vez que Kisame se fue, solo faltaba mantener fuera a Konan ocupada, el problema era cómo. Hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió algo, Pain dijo que siempre que va sola a hacer las compras, se pasaba a otros lugares que no se le dijo, entonces todos fueron a la cocina a ver que faltaba o no faltaba, de todas formas tendría que comprar algunas cosas. Una vez hecha la lista, se la entregó a Konan junto al dinero y esta de mala gana accedió hacer las compras, a lo que todos finalmente pudieron comenzar con los preparativos y aunque fuera extraño, también invitaron ciertos enemigos a la fiesta, quienes seguro reaccionarían desconfiados, pero seguro al final si venían, así que igual enviaron las invitaciones.**  
><strong>Cuando todo estuvo listo, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, con obsequios incluso, solo faltaba los cumpleañeros, quienes seguro no tardaban en llegar, a excepción de uno, demoraría más seguro. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al verlos llegar juntos, aún así gritaron todos "¡Sorpresa!" y estos se sorprendieron, no se esperaron que les hicieran una fiesta, aún así estaban felices, cada uno a su manera y se sentaron todos a la mesa luego de las felicitaciones, Sasori y Deidara trajeron los pasteles, uno con la imagen de Kisame con su sabor favorito y el otro con la imagen de Konan, también con su sabor favorito. Sasori traía el pastel de Konan y lo puso frente a ella, mientras que Deidara traía el de Kisame y lo puso frente a él, con una mirada amenazadora de Kakuzu sobre los pasteles.<strong>

**-Relájate, "señor avaro", que solo compramos los ingredientes, yo hice los pasteles, claro que con algo de ayuda.-..Contestó el "anciano", todos lo conocían como Sasori y creían que esa era su verdadera apariencia, pero no era así, solo Deidara conocía su verdadera apariencia.**

**-Más les vale.-..Dijo como siempre el avaricioso.**

**-¿Puedes dejar de molestar con el dinero una puta vez? Es una ocasión especial y no estamos para escuchar tu avaricia.-..Dijo el peliplata molesto.**

**-Esta vez Hidan tiene razón, Kakuzu, deja de pensar en el dinero por una vez que sea.-..Dijo el líder.**

-Así es, y como es nuestro cumpleaños, queremos saber algo de Sasori.-..El "pelinegro" casi calvo se puso más serio..-yo quiero saber si esa es tu verdadera apariencia.-

**-No, no lo es, solo es una marioneta donde me escondo.-**

-¿Y puedes mostrarnos cuál es tu verdadera apariencia?-..El "mayor" desvía la mirada, dando a entender que no lo iba a hacer..-oh, vamos, seguro los demás también quieren saber.-

**-Por eso, seguro esos pervertidos se aprovecharan de mi apariencia y demás, así que no.-**

-Amargado.-..Susurró decepcionada. Mientras, Deidara entendía perfectamente qué quería decir su maestro cuando dijo "seguro esos pervertidos se aprovecharan de mi apariencia y demás", ya que él realmente era un humano, con un detalle que solo él sabía y jamás se aprovecharía de eso.

**-Esperen, iré a hablar con él.-..Dijo y se llevó a Sasori hasta su habitación. Al llegar, lo soltó y se giró, mirándolo serio..-Danna, deja que ellos te vean con tu verdadera apariencia.-**

**-Ya dije antes que no lo iba hacer.-..Contestó serio.**

**-Yo te protegeré, Danna, no dejaré que nadie se te acerque a hacerte algo indebido.-..Sasori estaba sorprendido, hasta que soltó un suspiro resignado.**

**-Está bien, si no me queda de otra.-..El rubio al oír eso, lo abrazó feliz.**

**-¡Entonces regresemos con los demás, hm!-..Dijo el rubio feliz y regresaron con los demás..-Konan-san, Danna quiere decirte algo.-..Dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que la peliazul miró a Sasori y este suspiró.**

**-Les mostraré mi verdadera apariencia.-..Dijo y se alejó un poco de ellos, aquello como una enorme máscara se comenzó a levantar y de allí salió un chico pelirrojo, todos quedaron perplejos, ¿sólo era un niño que actuaba como adulto? Eso era imposible, ¿cómo que un mocoso sería tan bueno peleando si apenas era un mocoso? Ya lo averiguarían..-¿contentos?-..Preguntó con su voz verdadera, solo cambiaba cuando estaba dentro de la marioneta.**

**-¿Era todo este tiempo un mocoso que siempre me hacía ver como un niño con sus regaños?-..Dijo Hidan furioso, Sasori se empezó a asustar un poco por la reacción de Hidan..-lo dejaré pasar por ahora, pero luego me las pagaras ¬¬.-**

**-Si tenías la misma edad que Deidara, ¿por qué lo tratabas como si tú fueras el mayor?-..Preguntó Itachi.**

**-Porque así lo quería él para poder guardar el secreto y yo acepté, porque entendía a la perfección por qué quería guardar el secreto.-**

**-¿Quieres decir que tú ya lo sabías?-..El rubio asintió..-ya veo.-..Algunos de Konoha que habían ido a la fiesta también estaban sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada, porque todas las preguntas que tenían ya fueron contestadas.**

**-¿Seguimos con la fiesta?-..Los demás asintieron.**

**Y así siguió la fiesta, entre música, canciones, bromas y risas, incluso Sasori mostraba una que otra sonrisa o pequeña risa, demostrando que también se divertía. Hasta que finalmente terminó y todos se tuvieron que ir, excepto los de Akatsuki, pero Sasori se acercó a la Hokage y le preguntó si podía hablar con ella a solas, a lo que ella aceptó y lo siguió hasta donde la llevaba. Una vez lo suficiente alejados, se giró y miró a la Hokage.**

**-No me gusta pedir favores o ayuda, demo...si alguna vez alguno de nosotros quiere abandonar Akatsuki, ¿cree que podamos ser aceptados por usted y su aldea?-..Le preguntó desviando la mirada, a lo que ella sonrió, no eran tan malos como ella creía que eran.**

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso. Tienes suerte que viniera, sino jamás hubiera aceptado.-..Le revuelve los cabellos..-vayan cuando quieran, pero creo que igual serán puestos a prueba.-

**-No importa que prueba tengamos que hacer para ser aceptados, yo las haré todas.-**

-Bien, entonces estaré esperando ese momento, Sasori. Eso si, en Konoha estarás sin esa marioneta, usarás esa apariencia falsa solo en las misiones, ¿de acuerdo?-..El pelirrojo asintió..-bien, entonces me retiro.-..Se despide de él y se fue, para luego Sasori regresar a la guarida, allí lo esperaba cierto peliplata con una cara que no le inspiraba confianza. Hasta que llega Deidara por él.

**-Danna, ¿me ayudas con algo?-..No necesitaba ayuda con nada, solo era una excusa para poder alejarlo de Hidan.**

**-Claro.-..Dijo y lo siguió hasta la habitación que compartían. Al llegar, Sasori se tiró en la cama, mirando al techo..-emm...a-arigatou.-..El rubio sonrió al oír eso.**

**-No tienes que darlas, sabía que Hidan no planeaba nada bueno cuando vi que te miraba de esa forma, hm.-**

**-Lo sé.-..Le da la espalda, hasta que siente un peso sobre él y se gira para ver quien era, era su rubio compañero..-¿Deidara?-**

**-Sasori, hace tiempo que he querido decirte algo.-**

**-¿Qué co...?-..Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y con eso entendió que quería decirle, total él sentía lo mismo por el rubio y correspondió al beso feliz..-y-yo también...te amo, Deidara.-..Dijo sonrojado y con una sonrisa..-y creo saber lo que quieres, pero aún no. Onegai.-**

**-Está bien, lo haremos cuando tú quieras, pero no dejaré de protegerte de los otros, hm.-..Dijo dándole un beso y se fue a su cama, cerrando los ojos para dormirse.**

**Al día siguiente, Sasori fue el primero en despertar, viendo como Deidara aún dormía, aun así no quiso salir del cuarto, así que se levantó a buscar alguno de sus libros. A encontrarlo, regresó a su cama y se puso a leer el libro mientras esperaba que Deidara despertara para salir del cuarto y tomar desayuno tranquilo. De pronto escucha la puerta, pero hizo oído sordos, como si aún estuviera dormido, pero comenzó a ser persistente y fuerte, despertando a Deidara y este fue a abrir molesto, el de afuera medio se asustó, pero le dijo que el líder quería ver a ambos, para luego cerrar la puerta y arreglarse, viendo a Sasori y este supo que debían salir, así que dejó el libro y se levantó, yendo ambos con el líder y este les dio una misión, era sobre encontrar un pergamino, era uno muy raro, tenía jutsus que ahora nadie se atrevía a usar y por eso les pidió que fueran por él, sería un poco difícil a estar bien vigilado, a lo que ellos asintieron y el pelinaranja también les dijo que puede que algunos ninjas que lo vigilaban supiera sus secretos y supieran usar esos jutsus, por eso también debían tener cuidado.**

**-Descuide, la tendremos.-..Dijo Sasori.**

**-Lo sé, pero lo digo porque algunos jutsus son como hechizos o maldición y podría quedarte para siempre así, sea cual sea el jutsu, pero si alguno es para convertir a alguien en niño o bebé, esa persona irá creciendo de nuevo, no sé cómo afectará su memoria, por eso les digo que tengan cuidado.-..Ambos asintieron serios..-bien, ya se pueden retirar, vayan a prepararse para su misión.-..Dijo pasándoles un pergamino, era donde estaba el pergamino que debían buscar y Sasori lo recibió, para luego irse de allí e ir a prepararse para la misión, claro que primero desayunaron..-*espero que no ocurra inconvenientes*.-..Pensaba el líder luego que ambos se fueran..-*por lo general afecta más al que tiene muchos recuerdos tristes o traumantes*.-..Pensó preocupado.**

**Cuando Deidara y Sasori terminaron de prepararse, se fueron, aunque el último iba un tanto preocupado, porque había encontrado la manera de esconder unos detalles, los cuales le diría a Deidara cuando se detuvieran a descansar. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron al comenzar a hacerse de noche, Sasori salió de su marioneta y se sentó a un lado de Deidara, mirando el fuego de la fogata que hicieron, tenía que decírselo, así que tomó aire antes de hablar.**

**-Deidara, hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo que solo le confesaría a la persona que amo y de mi extrema confianza. Y no me refiero a lo que te dije antes sobre poder embarazarme, sino de otra cosa-..Dijo mirándolo y el rubio lo miró confuso.**

**-¿De qué se trata?-..Preguntó mirándolo.**

**-De algo que encontré la forma de esconder desde que era muy pequeño.-..Dijo mirando el fuego..-algo que espero que tú puedas guardar el secreto.-..Dice volteando al verlo y ve como este asiente decidido..-bien, entonces observa muy bien.-..Dijo y se levantó, rodeando el fuego y se puso frente a Deidara, para luego decir unas palabras en un lenguaje que Deidara no entendió ni pío, estaba en una lengua que no podía entender, pero cuando termina, se sorprende, ya que se le veía una cola y orejas de gato..-y bueno, esto es lo que quería decirte, al menos una de las cosas.-..Dijo sin mirarlo, esperando alguna reacción.**

Continuará...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ^^**


	2. Secreto revelado

**DeiSaso**

**Capítulo 2**

**SECRETO REVELADO**

**El rubio no pronunciaba palabra alguna, le miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y en un acto inesperado para el pelirrojo, extendió su mano, posándola sobre la peluda oreja derecha. Ante el contacto, este ronroneó sin notarlo realmente. Deidara mantuvo la caricia como si no creyera lo que tenía frente a él, paseó su mano por el sedoso pelaje, descendiendo lentamente hasta el borde del rostro de Sasori e inesperadamente una carcajada rompió el silencio, descolocando por completo al pelirrojo, que se echó lentamente hacia atrás, deshaciendo el agarre.**

**-¡Danna! ¡Eso es muy extraño!-..Exclamó el más alto sin romper su sonrisa..-apuesto que puedo hacer una linda figurita de ti, se vería mucho más artística.-**

**-¿Huh?-..El pelirrojo estaba extrañado, por lo general, todos huían de él o le decían cosas hirientes, desde que podía recordar..-¿no te parezco...un monstruo o algo así?-..Preguntó desviando la mirada.**

**-¿Pero qué dices Danna? Es lo más cute que he visto en mi vida, hasta te ves uke.-..Sonrió el otro restándole importancia y riendo ante el intento de ofensa que soltó a broma, logrando que Sasori se sonrojara al máximo y frunciera el ceño en un gesto de molestia.**

**-Lo pasaré por esta vez, pero la próxima no te salvas.-..Dijo mirándolo serio..-y sobre lo que te pregunté...fue porque desde que era niño...todos me veían como un monstruo, algo que no debía de existir y me decían muchas cosas hirientes, hasta hubo quienes que intentaron matarme, si no fuera por mi abuela o mi tío abuelo...quizá hoy no estaría aquí.-..Bajó la mirada..-digamos que no nací en la Arena como todos creen...llegué ahí a los 4 años y ahí empezó lo que yo llamo infierno.-**

**Deidara borró su sonrisa al instante, sintiéndose algo culpable por el estado de su compañero, siendo completamente alguien impulsivo, lo único que su cuerpo le ordenó, fue rodearlo con sus brazos. Se acercó y sin que el pelirrojo tuviese escapatoria, se vio atrapado por ese fuerte abrazo..-no te preocupes Danna, eso ya pasó y ahora estas conmigo, hm, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ¿vale?-**

**-Hai, aunque esto es algo que solo a ti te confesaré, porque esto también explica de por qué tengo ese don. Verás...nosotros, los gatos demonios o neko youkai, según de quien nos enamoremos, tenemos ese "don" que te dije anteriormente cuando me preguntaste de por qué tenía una cintura más estrecha de lo normal y es porque cada gato se puede enamorar del quien quiera, sea hombre o mujer, con el segundo no tienes ese "don", además...mi tío abuelo y yo somos los últimos que quedan, ya no hay más como nosotros. ¿Por qué? Pues porque esta extinto, alguien encontró el lugar donde solo habitaban gatos demonios, pero yo, mi padre, mi madre, mi abuela y mi tío abuelo huimos de esa masacre, llegando a la arena. Yo no quería irme, quería ayudarlos, pero a pesar de ser tan pequeño, entendía que no podía hacer nada teniendo solo 4 años.-**

**El rubio se inclinó hasta quedar casi sentado, con las rodillas tocando su pecho y sus piernas abrazadas por sus brazos, y subió la mirada hacia Sasori, girando la cabeza de modo infantil al tiempo que examinaba la nueva figura de su maestro..-m...pues a mí no me pareces ni demonio, ni malo y si como pienso eres el ultimo con ese "don".-..Se puso de pie de golpe, asustando al pelirrojo en el proceso..-¡entonces tengo que cuidarte mucho!-..Le sonrió enormemente, posando sus manos en puño sobre su cadera a modo triunfante y Sasori se sorprendió, sabía que el artista era infantil y explosivo, pero su actitud sobrepasaba lo que conocía de él hasta ahora, hasta pensó por un momento que lo veía como una mascota, se sonrojó ante la absurda conclusión, pero dejándolo a duda.**

**-Este...supongo que gracias.-..Dijo con una gotita, viendo que aún no terminaba de conocer bien a su compañero, ahora más que un compañero o un amigo..-bueno, tenemos que descansar, mañana tenemos que seguir nuestro viaje hacia el lugar de la misión que nos dio el líder.-..Dijo mientras decía las palabras extrañas para Deidara y todo lo que lo hacía parecer un gato, desapareció, pero solo era para esconderlo, eso no quería decir que ya no las tuviera.**

**-Está bien.-..Dijo y así ambos improvisaron unas camas, para luego acostarse y dormir.**

**Al día siguiente, ambos se despertaron temprano, Sasori entró en su marioneta Hiroku y siguieron su viaje hacia su misión. Cuando llegaron, el pelirrojo le dijo a Deidara que distrajeran a los guardias con sus explosiones mientras él entraba por el pergamino que el líder quería que consiguieran, así que con el plan hecho, lo pusieron en marcha, aunque con un rubio no muy convencido con que entrara solo, ya que dentro podría haber más guardias, aún así hizo lo que se le ordenó. Una vez el rubio se pudo librar de los de afuera, entró en el lugar para ayudar a Sasori, pero cual fue su sorpresa a ver a todos los guardias muertos y el pelirrojo sin ningún rasguño, además que los guardias parecían quemados, con arañazos profundos, a lo que Deidara pensó que su Danna no tenía jutsus de fuego, ¿o si? Entonces recuerda lo que le dijo, sobre ser un gato demonio, fue ahí que pensó que debería ser las otras habilidades de Sasori, las cuales nunca vio cuando peleaba codo a codo con él. Si como ninja ya era muy fuerte, ¿qué tan fuerte sería si usaba sus otras habilidades? Tarde o temprano lo averiguaría, por ahora preocuparse por el pergamino, así que siguió buscando al pelirrojo y lo encontró intentando de abrir una compuerta.**

**-Este...Danna, ¿tú fuiste que dejó a los guardias como carbón y con arañazos profundos, hm?-..Preguntó el rubio a llegar con él, viendo como le crecía una garra y que la usó para abrir el cerrojo de donde estaba el pergamino.**

**-Yo no quería hacerles eso, demo...-..Así comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido antes que él entrara.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-¿Por qué tendríamos que darle el pergamino a un Akatsuki?-..Preguntó uno de los guardias, mientras que cada vez llegaban más.**

**-Porque no quiero matarlos y sería mejor que me lo den por las buenas.-**

**-Pues nuestro jefe dice que si alguien nos pide el pergamino por las buenas, tenemos que dárselo con una condición.-**

**-¿Y cuál es esa?-..Preguntó serio.**

**-Te daremos el pergamino a cambio que nos dejes "jugar" contigo.-..El pelirrojo comenzó a retroceder, sabía que quiso decir con eso y no estaba dispuesto a darle "eso" a ellos, sino a Deidara, a nadie más que a él..-oh, vamos, prometo que seremos amables contigo si cooperas.-..Dijo acercándose a él peligrosamente.**

**-No lo haré.-..Dijo y cuando se vio acorralado, no tuvo otra que sacar sus garras y llenarlos de arañazos, pero a pesar de sus heridas profundas por esos arañazos, seguían queriendo "jugar" con él, así que no tuvo otra que abrir la boca y quemarlos con la llamarada de fuego que salió de su boca, pero esta no parecía un jutsu, ya que no hizo sello alguno para crearlas, oyendo los gritos de los guardias, hasta que dejaron de moverse.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Y eso pasó.-..Dijo mientras seguía tratando de quitar el cerrojo, hasta que finalmente oye el "clic", indicando que se abrió y abrió la compuerta, sacando el pergamino..-vámonos, ya debemos volver.-..Dijo guardando el pergamino.**

**-Bueno, por lo menos tenemos el pergamino.-..Dijo y cuando el pelirrojo volteó, le vio la cara preocupada..-nani?-..Preguntó al verlo preocupado.**

**-Creo que me convertiré en algo, los tipos dijeron unas palabras hacia mí antes de dejar de moverse por las llamaradas de fuego.-..Al oír eso, el rubio también se preocupó, esperando que el líder pudiera revertir eso cuando llegaran.**

**-Entonces debemos volver pronto, hm. ¡Vamos!-..El pelirrojo asintió y rápidamente salieron de allí, Deidara hizo su ave de arcilla y se subieron en ella, además que no preguntó por Hiroku, era obvio que esos tipos descubrieron que no era el verdadero y la destruyeron, haciéndolo salir de su "escudo" o él mismo salió de ahí para hablar con ellos de ese modo.**

**Y así el viaje por aire siguió, pero a ver que Sasori comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeño, mejor fue a Konoha por la Hokage a ver que estaba más cerca que su guarida, además estaba seguro que no lo atacaría, porque estuvo en la fiesta, así que se dirigió hacia allá lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez llegó, cargó al pelirrojo a estar dormido y corrió dentro de la aldea, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la oficina del Hokage, para entonces Sasori parecía tener 8 años y con ropa muy grande, viendo como ella iba a reclamar, pero se detuvo al ver a Deidara y con un pequeño pelirrojo que parecía tener 8 años y muy parecido a Sasori, mirando al rubio y este le explicó todo, incluso la parte que tuvo que matar a aquellos de la misión a no tener otra alternativa, porque querían "jugar" y la Hokage entendió que quiso decir con eso a decirlo de esa forma, así que le pidió el pergamino y el rubio se lo dio, a lo que ella comenzó a ojearlo, cada tanto veía a Sasori y vio que ahora parecía de 5 años, así que tenía que darse prisa. Al verlo de nuevo, ahora tenía 2 años, pero de ahí dejó de encogerse, eso era un pequeño alivio, ya que ahora podría buscar más tranquila alguna cura para el pelirrojo, pero algo le extrañó, las pequeñas orejitas de gato y esa pequeña cola también de gato.**

**-*Veo que a esa edad no sabía esconderlas hm*.-..Pensó al ver a Sasori, no le sorprendía su nueva apariencia, puesto que ya lo sabía, pero al ver a la Hokage sorprendida, le explicó en breve todo lo que le explicó Sasori, incluso le dijo el extraño lenguaje que usaba para esconderlas y de por qué ninguno las vio en la fiesta de cumpleaños que hubo.**

-Eso explica sus rasgos gatunos.-..Dijo mientras veía al ahora pequeño pelirrojo y lo ve despertar, comenzando a abrir sus pequeños ojitos..-esta despertando.-..El rubio miró abajo y era cierto, Sasori comenzaba a despertar..-hola, pequeño.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¿**ںام **[¿Mamá?]?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor y ambos rubios se miraron entre sí, no entendieron que dijo el ahora pequeño Sasori.**

**-A mí no me mires, no sé hablar ese lenguaje, hm.-..La Hokage miró al pequeño, quien seguía diciendo lo mismo, ahora a gritos, como llamando..-¡ah!-..La rubia lo mira extrañada..-antes usó ese mismo lenguaje y no le entendí ni pío, pero esta manera de hacerlo, hm...parece como si llamara...a su madre...quizá.-..Arqueó las cejas en tristeza, porque según Sasori le contó, era el último de su raza.**

-Ahora que lo dices...puede ser eso.-

-¿Eso no es urdu?-..Preguntó la pelirosa que iba entrando para ver a la Hokage, que también era su maestra.

-¿Urdu?-..Preguntaron ambos rubios mirándola.

-Hai, solo había una raza que usaba ese lenguaje y es de donde viene ese pequeño, lo digo por sus orejas y cola de gato.-..Le explicó a ambos..-yo puedo entenderlo, pero no sé hablarlo.-

-¿Y no sabes quién puede entenderlo y hablarlo?-

-Solo alguien con sharingan creo que podría.-

-Pero el único usuario que conocemos ahora es Kakashi.-..La pelirosa asintió..-¡Shizune!-..La aludida de inmediato entró en el lugar corriendo..-busca a Kakashi y dile que venga de inmediato.-

-¡En seguida!-..Dijo y rápidamente fue a cumplir lo dicho. Al poco rato el ninja copia estaba en la oficina.

**-¿Me buscaba, Hokage-sama?-..Preguntó el peligris cuando llegó.**

-Así es, Kakashi.-..Contestó la rubia..-quiero que uses tu sharingan para hablar con este niño.-..Dijo y el peligris miró al pequeño en los brazos del rubio Akatsuki.

**-Lo intentaré.-..Dijo descubriéndose el ojo izquierdo y se acercó al pequeño.**

**-**میں نے ماں سے محبت کرتا ہوں **[Quiero a mamá].-..Dijo el pequeño un poco asustado por las personas extrañas para él ahora.**

**-Dijo "quiero a mamá".-..Tradujo el peligris..-¿**تمہیں پتہ ہے کہ جہاں تمہاری ماں یا جب آپ کی آخری دیکھا **[¿Sabes dónde se encuentra tu mamá o cuando la viste por última vez?]?-..Le preguntó mirándolo y el pequeño agachó la mirada pensativo, pensando que no lo podría recordar a ser demasiado pequeño.**

**-**ون **[Bosque]****.-..Contestó el pequeño, comenzaba a agarrarles confianza.**

**-¿**جنگل میں**[¿En el bosque?]?-..Le preguntó y el pequeño asintió..-¿**اور تم وہاں کیا کیا **[¿y qué hacías ahí]?-**

**-**پھل **[Fruta].-..Respondió el pelirrojo mirándolo.**

**-¿**پھل جمع**[¿Recolectar fruta?]?-..Le preguntó y el pequeño asintió.. -¿**اور تم اسے کیسے چھوڑ دیا**[¿y cómo te separaste de ella?]?-**

**-**بجانا**[Jugando].-..Respondió en una simple palabra, ya que a esa edad no sabía hablar mucho y se le notaba.**

**-Pues dado por su edad, no sabe hablar mucho, pero le entendí todo.-..Dijo acercándose a la Hokage.**

**Continuará...**


	3. Chibi Sasori

**DeiSaso**

**Capítulo 3**

**CHIBI SASORI**

-¿Y qué dijo?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.

**-Antes de decirle eso, quiero decirle que su chakra esta muy alterado, no parece como todos los niños de su edad.-**

-Eso es porque él es Sasori y fue convertido en un niño de 2 años por lo que puedo notar.-

**-Eso explica su alteración. Sea lo que le hicieron, también afectó su memoria, ahora solo recuerda lo que vivió a esa edad, porque me dijo que estaba en el bosque con su madre recolectando fruta y se fue a jugar, siendo la última vez que la vio. En pocas palabras...se perdió.-**

**-¿Entonces todo en él funciona como cuando tenía esa edad, antes de llegar a Suna hm?-..Preguntó el rubio de Akatsuki.**

**-Pues esa es la única explicación que no nos reconozca. Dime, ¿te dijo algo antes de convertirse en esto?-**

**-Solo me habló un poco de su raza y algo de su vida en Suna hm.-..Contestó el rubio mientras veía como Sasori jugaba con su cola..-dijo que su raza se puede enamorar de quien quiera y que dependiendo del sexo del que se enamore, tiene cierta capacidad hm, pero que un día, quizá poco después de cumplir 4 años, alguien encontró el lugar que habitaban solo "personas" como él y fue matando a todos hm, mientras que él, su madre, su padre, su abuela y su tío abuelo huían de ahí, cosa que él no quería, pero que a pesar de su corta edad, entendía que no podía hacer nada teniendo solo 4 años hm.-..Les explicó, viendo como Sasori se quedó dormido, por eso estuvo hablando con más libertad y contarles lo otro que le dijo..-pero cuando llegó a Suna, comenzó su infierno hm.-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-..Preguntó un tanto serio.**

**-Pues dijo que cuando llegó a Suna, según él hm, comenzó su infierno, porque todos lo maltrataban, diciéndole monstruo, que no debía de existir hm, eso creo que fue oscureciendo su corazón, llenándolo de odio. Bueno, eso a mi parecer, porque a cualquiera le pasa cuando vives así, incluso me dijo que había quienes que intentaron matarlo, que si no fuera por su abuela o su tío abuelo, hoy quizá no estaría aquí.-**

**Sasori miraba atento a Deidara desde que despertó, como examinándolo, lentamente extendió su brazo, manoteando levemente en una lucha por alcanzar al rubio, ante el gesto infantil, el artista se inclino un poco, sorprendiéndose en el momento sorpresivo en que el pelirrojo pescó su mechón de cabello entre su pequeño puño. Sasori lo jaló levemente jugueteando y cuando notó la mirada confusa en el mayor, solo pudo sonreírle enormemente, logrando que Deidara se sonrojara a más no poder y lo tomara de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos en un acto un tanto inconsciente.**

-Que lindos, es como si fueran hermanos o padre e hijo.-..Dijo la pelirosa con los ojos brillantes al ver la tierna escena que hacían el ahora pequeño Sasori y Deidara.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado...Deidara, ¿por qué no vas a comprarle a Sasori ropa de su talla mientras yo investigo este pergamino para regresarlo a su edad normal?-..El rubio aún sonrojado y más por lo que dijo Sakura si se podía, él asintió, bajando un momento a Sasori para quitarse su capa de Akatsuki y volvió a cargar a Sasori, esta vez dejándole solamente la playera y se fue con él de compras.

**Deidara salió con el pequeño en brazos, caminando por algunas tiendas, mientras que Sasori no dejaba de moverse, tratando de mirar todo a su alrededor, como si fuese completamente nuevo para él, se subía a sus hombros y trataba de ver bajo el brazo del mayor, sus movimientos eran algo bruscos, por lo que el rubio luchaba por no tirarlo en un descuido, no pudiendo resistir más, se acercó a un muro y bajó al pequeño, quien lo miró expectante.. -deja de moverte tanto, te vas a caer o verán tus lindas orejitas y comenzaran a acosarnos.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa, olvidando por completo que el otro no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía.**

**-¿**اہ **[¿Eh?]?-..Preguntó inclinando un poco su cabecita, no le entendió nada de lo que dijo..-**مجھے سمجھ نہیں آتا **[no entiendo].-..Dijo mirándolo.**

**-Jeje creo que no te entendió nada de lo que le dijiste ttebayo, si es que le dijiste algo.-..Dijo Naruto tras él a estar pasando por ahí y escuchó al pequeño, que por su cara, supo que algo no entendía y se imaginó que Deidara le dijo algo.**

**Deidara dio un salto al escuchar la voz, dando vuelta y tratando de cubrir al pelirrojo con su cuerpo, pero al ver que se trataba del niño kyuubi, suspiró, frunciendo un poco el ceño y separando su cubierta del menor para tomarlo en brazos de nueva cuenta.**

**-Deberías relajarte ttebayo, de que te fuera a atacar o algo. ¿Por qué no te buscas alguien que entienda y hable el mismo lenguaje que el niño ttebayo?-..Le preguntó acercándose y vio al pequeño, quien lo miraba con una carita curiosa..-seguro te será más fácil tu paseo si buscas alguien así ttebayo.-**

**-Pues lo haría, pero según la Hokage, solo Kakashi puede hacerlo y él debe estar muy ocupado, así que si no vas a ayudar.-..Le hizo a un lado suavemente, siguiendo su camino..-déjame seguir con mi camino.-**

**-Hace un rato dijo "no entiendo".-..Dijo mirándolo, dando a entender que si entendía el lenguaje..-también sé hablarlo ttebayo, que aunque no me creas, lo aprendí de algún modo ttebayo, porque según Kyuubi, mis padres conocían unos pocos...este...unas personas "especiales" que hablaban ese lenguaje y le enseñaron.-..Le muestra un diario..-encontré este diario y dice que...eso no tiene importancia ahora, sino que aquí muestra cómo entenderlo por lo menos y hablarlo, pero lo segundo es más complicado.-..Le comentó.**

**Deidara se volvió completamente sorprendido y cambiando su expresión a una de total adulación, inclinándose con una gran sonrisa hacia el otro rubio..-¿entonces me ayudaras, verdad?...Yo no puedo aprender ese idioma y necesito entenderlo ahora.-..Intentó convencerlo..-¿qué tal si necesita algo y no se lo puedo dar por no entenderlo?-..Extendió al pequeño frente al de aspecto zorruno, tomándolo como un muñeco..-no serías capaz de abandonar a este adorable niño, ¿verdaaaaad?-..Chantajeó.**

**-No necesitas un chantaje para pedirme ayuda ttebayo.-..Dijo un poco serio..-en todo caso no tengo nada que hacer ahora ttebayo, así que iré contigo para traducirte a ti y traducirle al niño si necesitas decirle algo.-**

**Deidara suspiro tranquilo, volviendo a retomar su camino..-vale, gracias entonces. Sígueme, necesito comprarle algo de ropa.-**

**Naruto suspiró, siguiendo los pasos del artista. El rubio menor caminaba a un lado del mayor, viendo como el pequeño se movía mucho y le dijo en su lengua que no lo hiciera o se podría caer, a lo que el pequeño asintió con una sonrisa.**

**Deidara se detuvo al ver al pekeño quedarse quieto, sonrió abrazándolo más a él, entrando por fin a una de las tiendas.**

**Tras unas horas, y la "cooperación" obligatoria monetaria de Naruto, los 3 caminaban por la aldea, ahora Sasori caminaba tomando de la mano a los dos rubios, una linda gorra tapaba sus orejas y un pequeño abrigo algo largo cubría su colita, el pelirrojo se mecía jugando alegremente, guiando a los mayores a donde quiera que su curiosa vista lo llevara.**

**-¡**سوئنگ **[Columpio]!-..Dijo el pelirrojo señalando el columpio, el cual Naruto solía usar cuando ya era algo grande, pero él era muy pequeño para subirse solo a él, a lo que Naruto vio lo que señalaba.**

**-Deidara, ¿por qué no te subes con él al columpio?-..Le preguntó el kitsune mirándolo.**

**Deidara sintió como el pequeño tironeaba de su mano hasta obligarlo a cumplir con la propuesta, se adelantó palmeando la base del juego, como indicándole que debía sentarse, por un momento el artista rememoró aquellos momentos escasos de su infancia en que disfrutó de algo. Sonrió acercándose lentamente y levantó al pelirrojo para sentarlo en su regazo. Ya estando él sobre el asiento, con movimientos lentos, comenzó a mecerse, Sasori reía y con señas le indicaba que quería ir más rápido, ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, que estaba sentado junto a ellos mientras se balanceaba un poco despacio. Deidara pareció tomar vuelo, pero lentamente, y sin darse cuenta, detuvo todo movimiento, su mente se perdió en recuerdos y pensamientos, debía buscar el que hacer, ahora que debía cargar con la responsabilidad del pequeño.**

**Sasori miraba extrañado al rubio que estaba con él, preguntándose por qué se detuvo, para luego ver al otro rubio, parecía estar igual, así que se bajó y se trepó al árbol, uno no tan alto y vio mejor toda la aldea, madres o padres con sus hijos, niños jugando o correteando, pero ninguno parecía tener su edad, hasta que no muy lejos vio un especie de cajón con arena, así que se bajó y fue allí. Cuando el rubio menor volvió en sí, se asustó, ya que ya no estaba el niño y se levantó de golpe.**

**-¡Deidara! ¡El niño no esta!-..Le gritó al otro rubio preocupado.**

**-¡Mierda!-..Dijo y partió corriendo, siendo seguido por Naruto y entre ambos buscaron a Sasori.**

**Mientras ellos buscaban a Sasori, este estaba en el arenero jugando con los niños de ahí de su edad. De pronto un niño de unos 10 o 15 se acercó al aranero y vio al pequeño pelirrojo, quien a voltear a mirar a su alrededor, pudo notar el gran parecido con Sasori y se acercó más, pidiendo ver que si era él, pero algo había pasado para que se hiciera un niño de 2 años, así que se acercó más y lo cargó, yéndose con él, pero pronto el pequeño pelirrojo comenzó a ver que el chico no era de esa aldea y se asustó, comenzando a moverse para bajarse, pero el chico no lo soltaba y se asustó más y lo arañó con sus pequeñas garritas, a lo que el chico lo soltó y el pequeño cayó de sentón, que si no fuera por el pañal que ahora tenía, se hubiera lastimado más, así que se levantó y comenzó a correr como podía, lejos de ese chico, quien se estaba curando los arañazos, los cuales por lo visto eran algo profundas, pero no tanto por ser un niño de 2 años.**

**Sasori seguía corriendo asustado, hasta que choca con alguien y se cubre la cabeza asustado, pensando que era el mismo chico de antes, pero al ser cargado y abrazado con cariño, abrió sus ojitos y vio que eran ambos rubios que estaban con él y comenzó a llorar, abrazándose a ellos aún asustado, a lo que ambos rubios se miraron entre ellos extrañados, Sasori se veía muy asustado, así que Deidara le dio algo de dinero a Naruto y le pidió que fuera a comprar un peluche para Sasori, a lo que este asintió y fue a la primera tienda de juguetes que encontró, mirando entre todos los peluches y encontró uno que era igual a Deidara, comprando ese y otro más, y regresó con Deidara, intentando primero con el peluche que tenía la imagen del mayor y el pequeño lo observó, hasta que lo tomó y lo abrazó, a lo que ambos rubios sonrieron, viendo como comenzaba a calmarse.**

**-¿**بہتر **[¿Mejor?]?-..Le preguntó el kitsune con una sonrisa.**

**-**اب میں ہوں **[Ahora lo estoy].-..Contestó el pequeño ya más calmado, abrazando más fuerte el peluche que le dieron.**

**-**میں خوش ہوں، لیکن نہیں حاصل کرنے کے لئے اور کیا ہمارے درميان **¿**کے مطابق، **[Me alegro, pero no te vuelvas a separar así de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?]?-..El pequeño asintió..-Deidara, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo en mi departamento? Sé que es pequeño, pero al menos tendrás donde quedarte.-**

**-Si no te molesta, acepto hm.-..Contestó el mayor y así los 3 fueron hasta el departamento del rubio menor. Una vez llegaron, Naruto abrió la puerta y entraron, pero cuando Deidara entró con el niño aún en brazos, vio todo ese desorden con una gotita..-¿de veras vives solo aquí?-**

**-Jejeje gomen nasai, pero si, vivo solo.-..Contestó Naruto con una mano tras su cabeza.**

**-Tendré que ayudarte a ordenar, pero antes dime si hay un lugar seguro donde pueda dejar a Sasori hm.-..Le dijo y el kitsune señaló su cama, a lo que Deidara dejó allí a Sasori, pasándole el otro peluche y luego regresó con Naruto, ayudándole a ordenar el departamento para que Sasori pudiera moverse y jugar más a gusto, sin tener nada en el camino que lo hiciera tropezar y caerse.**

**-D...De... ¡Deidara-nii!-..Llamó el pequeño pelirrojo, a lo que Deidara se sorprende, ya que su nombre no estaba en ese lenguaje intendible, de hecho pudo entender perfectamente y volteó a verlo sorprendido..-yo...entender...algo.-..Dijo con dificultad, ya que algo entendió de cómo se hablaba ese lenguaje.**

**-¿De verás?-..Preguntó acercándose a él y vio como le asentía..-increíble.-..Dijo aún sorprendido, pero contento, Naruto también estaba sorprendido, ya que Sasori finalmente comenzó a hablar en un lenguaje que Deidara entendiera.**

**-Ham...bre.-..Dijo mirándolo.**

**-Oh, es verdad, no has comido nada desde que salimos de la torre del Hokage hm, será mejor que te haga de comer, pero necesitaré algunas cosas.-..Dijo levantándose y se dirigió a la salida..-Naruto, cuídalo mientras no estoy hm, necesito comprar algunas cosas.-..El aludido asintió y Deidara salió a comprar las cosas que necesitaba.**

**-*¿Ahora qué hago yo con él? No sé nada sobre cuidar niños ttebayo*.-..Pensó mirando a Sasori jugar en su cama..-*¡ya sé!*-..Pensó haciendo un clon y le dijo a este que fuera con Hinata a pedirle ayuda con el niño, a lo que este asintió y salió de la casa en busca de la Hyuuga..-mientras intentaré distraerlo jugando con él.-..Se dijo a sí mismo y se acercó a Sasori, jugando con él mientras su clon iba por Hinata.**

**-*¿Ahora dónde busco a Hinata?*-..Pensó el clon que caminaba por la aldea..-tal vez esté entrenando en su campo de entrenamiento o en su casa.-..Dijo y fue a su casa primero..-¡Hinata-chan!-..La llamó y esta se tensó, ya que Naruto la buscaba en su casa, aun así fue a atenderlo..-Hinata-chan, necesito tu ayuda.-**

-¿E-En qué puedo...ayudarte, Naruto-kun?-..Preguntó la joven jugando con sus dedos como siempre.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**DeiSaso**

**Capítulo 4**

**..**

**-Me dejaron cuidando a un niño de 2 años, pero yo no sé nada sobre cuidar niños y me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar.-**

-C-Claro.-..Contestó ella sonrojada.

**-¡Genial! ¡Vamos!-..Dijo tomándola de la mano y la llevó hasta su departamento. A llegar, abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar, para luego desaparecer.**

**-¡Hinata-chan!-..Dijo acercándose a ella, para luego llevarla hasta el niño, quien pronto comenzó a sentirse incómodo, ya que tenía mucha hambre y eso Hinata pudo notarlo muy bien, acercándose a él y lo cargó.**

-¿Dónde está su biberón y la leche?-..Le preguntó, dejando de lado su timidez.

**-No tengo biberón, pero tengo leche líquida.-**

-Naruto-kun, los niños no pueden tomar ese tipo de leche aún, porque están creciendo, necesitan un preparado que están hechos especialmente para ellos.-

**-Pues creo que eso fue a comprar Deidara, hace unos minutos que salió.-**

-Espero que llegue pronto, tiene mucha hambre y no me extrañaría que comenzara a llorar por eso.-

**-*Yo también espero que Deidara se de prisa*.-..Pensó preocupado. Mientras, Deidara seguía en la tienda infantil que encontró, extrañándose de que hubiera cosas especiales para niños como Sasori, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.**

**-Veamos, ya compré la leche, el biberón, un poco más de pañales y ropa, unos pocos juguetes como una pelota hm.-..Decía al aire mientras iba viendo lo que ya tenía para pagar..-creo que con esto será suficiente.-..Se dijo y fue a pagar todo. Una vez pagó todo, se fue y regresó a casa, a donde viviría temporalmente con Naruto, tenía suerte de haber hecho de niñero algunas veces cuando era más chico y así saber lo que necesitaba un niño.**

**-Creo que ahí viene ttebayo.-..Dijo a sentir el chakra del rubio.**

-Menos mal.-..Dijo viendo al pequeño preocupada, porque parecía querer llorar y no se equivocó, pronto comenzó a llorar por el hambre que tenía.

**-¡Buaaaa!-..Lloraba Sasori haciendo pataletas en la cama y Deidara desde afuera escuchó su llanto, así que se apresuró y una vez llegó, Hinata tomó las cosas y fue directo a la cocina, sacando el biberón y la leche, comenzando a prepararla rápido.**

**-Mejor no pregunto qué hace aquí esa niña.-..Dijo y Naruto rió nervioso. Una vez que Hinata terminó de preparar la leche, salió de la cocina, cargó al niño y le dio de comer, quien pronto se comenzó calmar a sentir el alimento.**

**-Menos mal ya se calmó.-..Dijo mientras veía como Hinata alimentaba a Sasori, quien se veía contento a tener por fin su comida..-Hinata-chan, niños de su edad, ¿pueden comer sólido?-..Le preguntó mirándola.**

-Hai, pero todo molido, como tipo papilla o puré, puesto que están comenzando a comer sólido, no importa la edad que tengas, porque hay niños que tardan más que otros en comer algo sólido.-

**-Entiendo.-..Dijo y vio como Deidara iba a buscar las cosas a la cocina y regresó al lado de Sasori, midiendo cada ropa a ver si le quedaba bien, al parecer si le quedaba.**

**-Bueno, así tendrá que ser por ahora, luego te la pruebo bien hm.-**

-Eres muy atento con él, ¿acaso es alguien muy especial para ti?-..Deidara se sonrojó un poco.

**-Luego te explico algunas cosas con más detalles hm, por ahora no.-..La ojiblanco asintió.**

-Entonces después será.-..Dijo y vio que el pequeño se terminó el biberón, pero se había quedado dormido, así que lo acostó bajo las cobijas con cuidado y le puso el peluche a un lado, viendo como dibujaba una sonrisa.

**La tarde pasó rápidamente, la ojieperla decidió marcharse al poco tiempo, mientras que Naruto procuró dejar el lugar lo más pulcro posible tras escuchar algunas maldiciones del artista, no le molestaba, después de todo limpiar era algo que debía hacer tarde o temprano. Sasori aún dormía tranquilamente, parecía cansado tras un día ajetreado y Deidara lo observaba atentamente, hasta que decidió subir a la cama y hacerle compañía, se recostó justo detrás de él, pasando suavemente sus dedos por la pequeña cabellera pelirroja, la imagen le pareció demasiado tierna, algo muy relajante, veía su respiración pausada y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, producto del calor al estar envuelto en cobijas, sonrió y sin ser del todo consciente, se inclinó, besando dulcemente su frente.**

**-Huy, creo que necesitas más privacidad, ¿no?-..La voz del Uzumaki lo hizo mirar hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de gritarle, pero recordó al pequeño durmiente, así que se limitó a sacarle la lengua y acurrucarse, teniendo al pequeño ahora entre sus brazos.**

**Al día siguiente, Sasori fue el primero en despertarse, bajando de la cama de un salto y se puso a corretear por la casa, jugando con los juguetes que Deidara le había comprado o con los peluches, hasta que mejor decidió despertar a ambos e hizo pequeños saltos sobre ellos para despertarlos.**

**-¡Deidara-nii! ¡Naruto-nii!-..Llamaba el pequeño pelirrojo a gritos, como otro método para despertarlos, pero ellos no parecían querer despertar, de hecho se taparon la cabeza y decidió darles golpes con uno de sus peluches.**

**Tras demasiada insistencia, Naruto despertó bostezando y sintiendo aún los débiles golpes del menor, entre bostezos, sonreía al recordar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, se desperezó parpadeando un par de veces, hasta que logró enfocar, pero Deidara aún dormía.**

**-Hey, Deidara, despierta, tu crío te habla.-..Le dijo a broma, pero este seguía sin hacer mucho caso.**

**Sasori se desesperó y con un fuerte jalón, retiró las cobijas que cubrían al artista, Deidara gimió con molestia encogiéndose en posición fetal, temblando descontroladamente.**

**Naruto se alarmó ante la imagen y se acercó, colocando su mano en la frente del Akatsuki, sintiendo al instante la elevada temperatura.**

**-¿Pasa?-..Preguntó como pudo el menor completamente asustado, tratando de despertar al mayor y mirando suplicante al de aspecto zorruno.**

**-Tranquilo, ¿vale? Creo que enfermó, pero...am... yo me encargo, espera aquí, ¿sí?-..Dijo tratando de tranquilizar al pelirrojo, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de pánico, no sabía que hacer, jamás había cuidado de nadie y ahora no solo debía cuidar a un niño, sino a un adulto completamente convaleciente por la fiebre.**

**-**گیلے کپڑے کا سامنا **[Paño mojar frente].-..Dijo apuntando su propia frente, como diciendo que le pusiera un paño húmedo en la frente a Deidara, ya que recordó que su madre hacía eso cuando tenía la respiración agitada como el rubio mayor, para luego dibujar unas plantas y flores que su madre usaba para prepararle un remedio, pero no sabía cómo prepararlo, solo sabía que plantas y flores usar para eso, que para ser tan pequeño, parecía más eficiente que el mismo Naruto a ser mayor que él.**

**Naruto se golpeó mentalmente al sentirse tan inútil, pero igual corrió hasta la cocina, haciéndose de lo necesario. A los pocos segundos volvió, haciendo lo que el pequeño había indicado. Giró con cuidado al mayor, tapándolo nuevamente, debía provocar que sudara para bajar un poco el calor corporal. Pasó poco tiempo cuando el artista comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad, parecía que despertaría cuando sus ojos se abrieron un poco, estiró débilmente su mano al ver al pelirrojo casi sobre él y sonrió.**

**-Danna...-..Suspiró..-¿por qué no te has ido?, se te hará tarde hm.-..Comentó dificultosamente, Naruto comprendió que estaba delirando y le sonrió al pequeño, quien lo miraba confundido.**

**-Esta un poco cansado y no sabe muy bien lo que dice, solo quédate con él un rato, ¿sí?, le prepararé algo.-..Dijo y creó un clon, enviándolo por ayuda a la torre del Hokage mientras se encaminaba de vuelta a la cocina a preparar ramen, no era lo mejor del mundo, pero era lo más parecido a una sopa calientita, de algo debía de servir.**

**-Naruto-nii...plantas...remedio.-..Dijo mostrándole el dibujo, queriendo decir que eran las plantas y flores que su madre usaba con él cuando estaba como Deidara, que por cierto era un dibujo bien hecho para haber sido dibujado por un niño de 2 años de edad..-plantas... ayudar...Deidara-nii.-**

**Naruto se volvió tomando el dibujo entre sus manos, al instante reconoció las plantas, una de ellas la tenía en la pequeña jardinera de su ventana y la otra la había visto en algún lugar, ¿un parque?... ¿Un bosque?...¡En el bosque de la muerte! Recordó aquella terrible prueba que tuvo que pasar y esa planta estaba cerca de la entrada, suspiró pensando que al menos no debía entrar de nuevo, solo acercarse a la reja que marcaba los limites del terrible lugar.**

**-Rosa...ayudar.-..Dijo apuntando su cabello, refiriéndose a la chica de cabello rosa que conoció, le pareció que tuviera pinta de médica, por eso la mencionó.**

**Naruto comprendió y sin demora desvió el camino de su clon para que fuese por Sakura, entonces cayó en cuenta de la inteligencia del menor y en un acto inesperado cargó en brazos al pequeño, en un gesto de agradecimiento mientras volvía a la habitación y tomaba asiento junto al enfermo..-tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, ¿sabes?...Saso-chan.-..Le sonrió.**

**-**شکریہ**...**مجھے لگتا ہے **[Gracias...supongo].-..Dijo sonrojado, sin saber por qué sentía sus mejillas calientes, solo sentía, de algún modo, que Deidara era alguien muy importante para él y de ahí venía esa manera de hablar algo seria para un niño.**

**Mientras ellos estaban con Deidara, el clon por fin encontró a Sakura y le explicó lo que sucedía, a lo que ella de inmediato fue al departamento de Naruto. Una vez llegó, llamó a la puerta y el verdadero Naruto abrió, dejando pasar a la chica y ella entró a revisar a Deidara, estaba muy caliente por la fiebre, pero nota un papel en las manos de Naruto y le preguntó que era esa hoja de papel.**

**-¿Ah? ¿Esta?-..Preguntó mostrando la hoja..-es el dibujo de Saso-chan sobre unas plantas y flores medicinales para un remedio.-..Al oír eso, la pelirosa literalmente le arrebató el dibujo y se sorprendió, era un dibujo demasiado bueno para ser de un niño.**

-Ve a conseguir todo esto, Naruto.-..Dijo entregándole el dibujo..-y rápido, yo lo prepararé. Y no te preocupes por ellos, yo los cuidaré-..El rubio asintió y salió rápido del lugar, consiguiendo cada planta y flor que mostraba el dibujo..-por lo visto, eres un niño muy inteligente, nadie hubiese hecho algo como lo que tú hiciste siendo tan pequeño, aquí hay muchos niños de tu edad y ellos no reaccionan como tú, que aprendes rápido.-

**-¿De...verdad?-..Preguntó mirándola y ella asintió..-¿Danna?-**

-¿Qué es Danna?-..El pequeño asintió..-es como decir maestro, en vez de sensei, que significa lo mismo, se dice Danna, es como un sufijo de más respeto que sensei, ¿por qué?-..El pequeño señaló a Deidara..-¿él lo mencionó?-..El pelirrojo asintió.

**-Mi...decirme...Danna.-**

-Oh, ya entiendo, ¿él te llamó así, no?-..El menor asintió..-pues eso lo sabrás en otro momento.-..Dijo sonriéndole y en eso se abrió la puerta, entrando por esta Naruto, quien traía todo lo del dibujo, excepto una, ya que esa estaba en su ventana y la tomó de ahí, entregándole todo a Sakura y ella de inmediato fue a prepararlo.

**-¿Sigues preocupado por él?-..Le preguntó cargándolo y se sentó en una silla a un lado del mayor, sentando a Sasori en su regazo.**

**-Hai.-..Sus orejitas bajaron preocupadas, ya que en casa estaba sin esa gorra.**

**-Tranquilo, seguro se pondrá bien con la medicina.-..Dijo acariciándole la cabeza, para luego ver como el pequeño saltaba a la cama y se acurrucaba cerca de Deidara, de sus ojitos pequeñas lágrimas salieron de ellos, realmente estaba muy preocupado por él. En eso Sakura regresó con el remedio, dejando eso en el velador un momento para despertar a Deidara.**

-Hey, Deidara, despierta, te traje algo que te ayudará.-..El rubio entre abrió sus ojos, a lo que ella tomó el remedio con una mano y con la otra ayudó a Deidara a incorporarse un poco, viendo como este arqueaba un poco las cejas a sentir ese sabor entre amargo y dulce, aunque más dulce que amargo..-debes beberlo todo. Eso es.-..Dijo y cuando el rubio terminó de beberse el remedio, volvió a recostarlo..-con esto en pocos días se recuperará, ahora debe descansar, ¿pero cómo es que él siendo un niño conozca de medicina?-

**-Bueno, creo que su madre le hacía ese remedio a él y seguro recordó eso ttebayo.-..El pequeño pelirrojo asintió, afirmando lo dicho por Naruto y que estaba en lo correcto..-¿lo ves?-**

**Continuará...**


End file.
